


The Imposter Among Us

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Gaming, M/M, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Aka, the art club finally plays Among Us.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Round 1, Start!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Among the Art Club (And Company)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807320) by [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489). 



> Ivan: Black with Flower Pot, Hamster  
> Marinette: Blue with Witch Hat, Brainslug  
> Nathaniel: Red with Plant Hat  
> Marc: Lime with Ram Horns  
> Juleka: Purple with Bat Wings  
> Rose: Pink with Flower Hat, Dog  
> Alix: Orange with Mohawk, UFO  
> Nikki: Green with Crown  
> Mary: Cyan with Halo, Mini Crewmate  
> Nino: Brown with Beanie, Robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Art Club decides to play a nice game of Among Us that definitely isn't going to destroy trust and ruin friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino is in Art Club cause mpuppy wanted him to be. Ivan makes sense because two other members of Kitty Section are, and that's also how Ivan became friends with Marc and Nathaniel.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you look?” Was the first thing Nathaniel was greeted with when he entered the Discord call.

“You told me not even five minutes ago Nikki.” Someone he didn’t know responded, and he heard Alix fake gag.

“Eww, romance on main. Get that out of here.”

Most of the group laughed, and Nathaniel decided to make his presence known. “Hey guys.”

“Angel!” Marc, his wonderful boyfriend, proclaimed excitedly.

The rest of the group greeted him before Nikki piped up. “Nathaniel, this is my girlfriend, Mary. She’s the best girlfriend in the world.”

That statement set off a 6-way argument that only ended when Marinette started the game and Alix yelled at everyone to mute and deafen.

A grin grew on Nathaniel’s face as the word “Imposter” appeared on his screen, Nino standing next to him. He made his way to admin to fake the swipe task, leaving after the task bar went up. Nathaniel decided to check who was in electrical and turned the lights off after spotting only Nino in the back. The two waited until a large group was stacked on lights before joining them, Nathaniel hitting the kill button to randomly kill one of them.

He smirked when the dead body notification flashed across his screen. “Okay, so we have two de-WHICH ONE OF YOU MURDERED MY GIRLFRIEND!?” Nikki angrily screeched.

“Nikki, calm down. Where was everybody?” Marinette, ever the peacekeeper, said. “I’ll go first, I was in medbay with Alix about to scan.”

“I was in electrical trying to fix the lights, there were a bunch of other people there as well.” Ivan explained, with Nikki, Rose, Nino, and Nathaniel saying the same thing.

“So that leaves Marc on his own, unless we got someone who can vouch for him.” Alix states, after doing a headcount.

“I was doing Simon Says before I got interrupted!” Marc yelled.

“Yeah, I saw him earlier when I did the counting task.” Nikki vouched. “And then I never saw him when we stacked on lights, so someone who was in the stack killed whoever flashed across the screen, which was Juleka if I’m remembering correctly.”

Nathaniel decided to answer. “Yeah, Juleka’s body was called, and since Mary had a mini crewmate we can find out where she died.”

“Alright, skip because we have no information.”

Everyone skipped voting, and before the meeting ended Rose finally spoke up. “Whoever killed my girlfriend is going to die.”

Nathaniel nervously chuckled after he muted and deafened. “Because that’s not terrifying.” He followed Marinette and Alix into medbay, watched Marinette scan before killing her once Alix left the room. Nathaniel vented into electrical, freezing as he noticed Nikki doing a task. When she didn’t immediately run out of the room he relaxed and pretended to do the download task.

Nikki left and Nathaniel left soon after, running towards reactor.

The emergency meeting flashed on screen and Nikki immediately started talking. “Nath vented, Nath vented, I saw him vent!”

“Wait, what? What are you talking about I never vented.” Nathaniel defended.

“You liar, I saw you vent into electrical. Where was the last place any of you saw Marinette?”

Alix gasped. “I last saw Marinette alive in medbay when she was scanning, Nathaniel went in there with us!”

“Good enough for me!” Rose exclaimed, voting as soon as she was able, with Alix and Nikki following suit.

“Hold on dudes, don’t we need more evidence first? Plus, what about the no voting on 7 rule?” Nino asked, trying to save him.

“You trying to save your imposter buddy Nino?”

“What? No! I just don’t want to vote wrong and lose.” Nino scrambled.

Marc sighed. “Okay, so what other evidence do we have?”

“Well, he was in the same room as both bodies from last round. I found Mini Mary sitting in electrical, waiting for her mama to come back.” Nikki sniffled.

Nathaniel knew he had to get people on his side. “C’mon you guys, Nikki is trying to frame me. She probably vent-killed Marinette after Alix and I left and decided to blame me.”

“GUYS WE ONLY HAVE TEN SECONDS YOU GOTTA VOTE NATHANIEL OUT NOW!!!”

They all voted and the votes came in with four votes for Nathaniel, two to skip and one for Nikki. “Wow Nath, you just mad I caught you. Kinda sus that Nino skipped tho.”

“I wanted to follow the no voting on 7 rule! And why isn’t Marc sus!?”

Nathaniel’s character floated across the screen with the words “TomatoBoi was ejected.” behind him. “Well that sucks.” He undeafened and joined the dead chat. “Hey guys.”

“Hey Nath.” Marinette answered. “What happened there?”

“I didn’t realize Nikki was there and then I thought she didn’t see me because that normally happens.”

“What do you mean normally?” Mary asked, which made sense because she was new.

“I normally pass by unnoticed for some reason, it’s why I had a high win rate as imposter.” Nathaniel explained, as reactor went off.

“Ah, well that makes sense. At least my moon avenged me.”

The dead body notification flashed across the screen and Nathaniel hurried to mute himself. “Alright, who killed my best friend?”

“More importantly, where was the body?” Nino innocently asked.

Ivan chuckled. “Like you don’t know.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He means we saw you slit Marc’s throat open on the cameras! You thought you could get away with killing my girlfriend, but you were wrong!” Rose yelled, sounding slightly insane.

“Ok, maybe chill a bit Rose? You’re kinda scaring me.” Alix stated.

“Sorry.”

“First you were in electrical where the first murders happened, then you tried to save Nathaniel, and now two people saw you murder Marc, the only other person who skipped on the last vote. Open and shut case to me, and we’ll win if we’re right.”

Everyone but Nino voted as soon as the option became available. “You guys are throwing this.”

“DJ Bubbles was ejected.” Nathaniel groaned as the defeat screen appeared while those who were crewmates cheered.

“Gg guys.”

“Nathaniel, what happened with the vent?” Nikki asked, slightly gigging.

“I didn’t see you and thought I would get away with it, plus I had my kill on cooldown.”

“Well, that was fun. Anyone up for another game?”


	2. Round 2, Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second has has started, will Nathaniel win this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently Ivan was seen in the art room in Gamer 2.0, so that practically confirms my headcanon of Ivan being in Art Club.

The light blue words of “Crewmate” appear on his screen and Nathaniel relaxed. It was a good thing that he got crewmate, now he could observe how Mary played. He went to medbay to start his sample task, and noticed Mary walking in. Seeing the green circle at her character's feet, he knew she was innocent and left to go do his task in upper engine.

Nathaniel had barely finished the first part of his task when the dead body flashed across the screen. “Nino’s dead.”

“Before Juleka and I reveal where we found Nino’s body, I wanna know everyone's location.” Nikki said.

“I was at weapons, I saw Ivan at the chair.” Mary supplied.

Nikki hunmed. “Did you see the lasers firing at the front?”

“Yup!”

“Ok, so unless you're both impostors, Ivan is cleared.” Rose noted.

“I scanned.”

I was downloading in electrical.” Alix stated.

“Upper engine.” Nathaniel chimed in.

“And I was in communications.” Marinette said. “And no one has any idea where Marc's body is?”

“I’m upset that someone killed my best friend, but somebody lied about their location.” Nikki claimed, piquing everyone’s interest. “It was Nathaniel! I saw him running to the vent on the edge of my vision!”

“WHAT!? I TOLD YOU I WAS AT UPPER ENGINE!”

“YOU LIED, I SAW THE TIP OF YOUR PLANT HAT!”

“ALRIGHT! Both of you calm down and shut up!” Alix shouted. The two fighting reluctantly stopped to let Alix take the lead. “Nathaniel, what was your pathing this round?”

“I went straight to medbay to start the sample task and went to upper engine to do the 2 part task that isn’t the one with gas. Then the body got called.” Nathaniel calmly explained.

“Yeah, quick question.” Mary butted in. “Why did you run away when you saw me scanning?”

“Uh, cause I needed to do my tasks? Besides I saw the circle so she is clear.”

“Right.” Nikki said in a way that told him she didn’t believe him. “I went up to do the download in cafeteria, ran down to adim and met Juleka there where we found Nino’s body.”

“Ok, so if I killed Nino how did I do that?” Nathaniel smugly asked, certain she couldn’t pin it on him.

“Simple, you wanted to do a vent kill in electrical, but Mary being there screwed you over. So you ran out of medbay and into cafeteria to the vent. You hopped your impostor butt in the vent and once you saw Nino you were filled with the desire of revenge and murdered him!”

Voting became available and Nikki immediately voted, most likely for him so he went after her. “Sorry Nath, but Nikki sounds sincere.” Ivan of all people said before voting.

“What happened to art bros?” He whined, betrayed by one of the few people he thought would have his back.

The votes slowly rolled in, and Nathaniel was ejected almost unanimously. He sighed and unmuted. “So who are the killers?”  
“It’s Nikki and Marinette dude, she totally threw you under the bus.” Nino supplied, as Nathaniel’s boyfriend was quiet.

“I should’ve figured since Nikki was one of them since she threw me under the bus, I never guessed Marinette was the other one.”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE SHE KILLED ME!” Marc exploded, upset that his best friend killed him in cold blood.

“Aww, I’m sorry babe.” The redhead tried to soothe his boyfriend, who continued to pout and whine as he did his tasks.

“I can’t believe her. I trusted her!” Mary screeched as O2 was called. “My own girlfriend killed me!”

“Nikki got you too?” Marc asked, still pouting.

The dead body notification flashed on screen, and Nathaniel muted himself just in time to hear Nikki angrily yell. “WHICH ONE OF KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND!?”

“Oh my gosh she self-reported.” He muttered in disbelief.

“SPEAK UP NOW AND YOU MIGHT BE SPARED!”

“While we don’t know who killed Mary, I did see Marinette kill Rose right in front of me.” Ivan said, causing a gasp of shock and a crackle from Alix.

“Seriously?”

“You killed Rose! I saw you!” Marinette countered.

“Hey guys.” Juleka mumbled. “I was there too and saw Marinette do it.”

There was silence before Marinette broke it. “I did not see you there.”

Everyone laughed at that, and once voted for Marinette, including the girl herself. Nathaniel unmuted himself to talk to the girl.

“You screwed yourself over, there was no way for Nikki to save you this time.” Nathaniel stated.

Marc crackled. “And now Nikki has to kill two people all by herself, she’s gonna lose~”

“Alright, well someone’s a little salty.” Mary mumbled, flying off to do her tasks.

Nathaniel was more interested in watching Nikki and how she handled the situation. She followed Ivan to O2 and then everyone stuck together and did tasks. The lights got turned off and the four of them slowly made their way to electrical. Nikki swiftly killed and Alix’s body got reported.

“Alright, I’m assuming nobody saw anything?” Ivan asked.

“Just the report button, we were all moving around a lot so we don’t know who was where in terms of being close to everyone.” Nikki stated.

Juleka chimed in. “We gotta vote or else we’ll lose.”

“Personally, I’m sus on Juleka. Hear me out, hear me out, Marinette probably wanted to do a double kill on Rose and Ivan, but Ivan reported the body before Juleka could murder him. Marinette tried to pin it on Ivan to protect her impostor buddy but failed. This is backed up because earlier in the game Juleka and I went to admin and saw someone running to the vent, who I mistakenly thought was Nathaniel, that was my bad, I apologize.”

Nathaniel snorted. “You can keep your false apology, I don’t want it.”

Nikki continued explaining. “Juleka saw Marinette vent with her imposter vision but let Nathaniel get voted off for a free kill. That is what happened.”

“I didn’t kill anyone, Ivan you have to trust me.” Juleka pleaded.

“I had many opportunities to slice your head off Ivan and you’re still alive.” Nikki manipulated, trying to sway Ivan.

After a bit of back and forth, Ivan was the deciding vote. “Sorry Juleka, but I haven’t seen you very much, I’m gonna have to vote for you.”

“You just threw the game dude.” Juleka complained as her character flew across the screen while Nikki crackled and Marinette cheered.

“Gg everyone!”

“Nikki I’m going to end you next time I’m impostor, I hope you know that.” Marc stated, causing people to laugh.

“Duly noted.” She nervously said. “Mary? You good moon?”

Nathaniel could hear her shift in her chair. “If I could force you to sleep on the couch I would.” The group laughed as Nikki wailed and promised not to do it again.

“All right you guys, let’s start the next game.”


	3. Round 3, Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new round, new impostors! Will the crewmates be able to figure out who they are or will they perish?

Once again, the light blue words of “Crewmate” appeared on his screen. Nathaniel was prepared to do tasks and to be suspicious of Nikki, considering how ruthlessly she had thrown him under the bus during her impostor round.

So when he was able to move, Nathaniel quickly sprinted away from her and into weapons. He nervously moved over to stand on the vent and started his download. After what felt like eternity, Nathaniel finally got finished with his download and ran off to O2 to clear the air filter.

Before he could finish, the dead body alert came across the screen.

“Marinette’s dead in security my dudes.” Nino supplied.

“My amazing and lovely and beautiful girlfriend is cleared.” Nikki stated.

That got an eyebrow raise from Nathaniel. “And how do you know that?”

“Because she’s been following me around. If I die, it’s either by a double kill or Nikki’s marinating me.” Mary explained. “But Nikki didn’t do this kill.”

After everyone said where they were, there wasn’t enough information to successfully pin to murder on anyone.

Nathaniel decided to do his upload in admin before doing his card swipe. He was able to complete both tasks without any interruption, although he was surprised by Juleka when he got off of upload.

He decided to do his tasks in electrical and hope for the best. The wire panel covered most of his screen, so Nathaniel was startled to see his boyfriend’s body on the ground.

“Alright, someone just killed my boyfriend when my back was turned. Which one of you was it?”

“I would just like to say, it was not Mary again. She lovingly stuck by me while I was doing my tasks.” Nikki vouched.

Mary chimed in with “Yeah, and the task bar went up as she did them. Also someone killed Juleka in storage.”

“So whoever killed Marc probably had their partner in there with them and thought they could get a double kill of Marc and Nathaniel, not knowing Juleka was murdered.” Alix deduced. “Also Rose is probably mad as hell.”

“Probably? Try definitely. And that terrifies me!” Nino yelled, getting a couple noises of confinement, including Nathaniel.

“Anyway, this one’s on me. I had wires open and couldn’t see anything.”

Alix sighed. “Guessing we don’t have any info on who the impostors are.”

Once again, everybody skipped on voting. Nathaniel sighed, they were three crewmates down and if the impostors got three more kills they would win. The worst part about it was that they had no ideas.

He mused over the rounds and how everyone had acted. If Mary and Nikki were to be believed then they were both innocent, unless they were both impostors. If that was the case it was a good strategy. But as Nathaniel started up Simon Says, he realized that if both of them were impostors then the other would have known that Juleka was recently murdered and wouldn’t have killed Marc while he was still there.

The dead body notification suddenly flashed across the screen just as Nathaniel finished Simon Says.

“Nikki just killed Mary in front of me! She probably tried to do what she did last round!”

There was silence before Nathaniel noticed something important. “Uh, Nikki’s dead.” He pointed out.

“My sunshine! She leapt in front of me and took the bullet for me!” Mary yelled, fake sobbing.

Alix laughed. “Wait, I’m not convinced. Nikki what’s your defense?”

“It wasn’t mee~” Nikki said, adding a ghostly accent for theatics. That caused everyone to start laughing. “Am I still on the couch~?”

Mary laughed. “No no moon beam, you’re fine. You did good.”

“Yay~”

Voting time ended and everyone voted for Ivan, even himself. “RockSolid was ejected.”

Nathaniel ran back to security to do the wires there, easily completing them with no problem. He briefly checked the cameras to see if he could catch the remaining impostor murder someone, instead being greeted by the sight of Nino’s body falling to the ground in front of navigation.

As he exited the cameras, reactor was called to drive people away from the body. Nathaniel cursed but spotted Alix running into reactor. He ran in as well, hoping that the impostor called reactor almost immediately after slicing Nino in half. The two of them quickly stopped reactor, Nathaniel making his character dance and got Alix to follow him to navigation where Nino’s body lay.

He called it, ready to explain what happened before noticing that Mary had been killed.

“It’s Rose, I passed Mary as I was going to lower engine and it couldn’t have been Nathaniel because I followed him to Nino’s body in navigation after we did reactor. If it was him, he wouldn’t have led me to Nino and saved the game, unless he’s doing this big brain, 900 IQ play.”

“It’s not me! It’s Alix! She probably killed Mary when she ran into electrical and ran to reactor to look innocent!” Rose yelled back.

“If it was me, why would I willingly follow Nathaniel to where I just killed? Kinda counterproductive dontcha think?”

Nathaniel was scared to get between the two fighting females, but managed to get a word in. “Can I just say that I saw Nino’s body falling on cams? So Alix can’t be the killer because the pacing isn’t correct.”

Rose fell silent as Nathaniel and Alix voted. “I’m sorry Ivan, I tried!” She voted herself, allowing her character to be ejected from the ship. “Jewel’s Lover was ejected.”

The screen faded to black before coming back with the word “Victory” as all the crewmates cheered.

“Good job dude, you saved the game.” Nino congratulated.

“Thanks for avenging me guys.” Nikki said, her character running circles around Mary’s and Marc’s characters.

“Can I make a request?” Marc asked. “Can I please just not be killed every game? I just want to make it the end without being killed.”

Marinette laughed. “I make no promises. Just because you’re my cousin doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.”

“I on the other hand will make a promise not to murder you.” Nathaniel promised, ignoring Alix yelling “SIMP!”

“Same, but only until you have one game where you don’t die. After that all bets are off.” Nikki said.

“Fine by me. Thank you Angel, I promise not to murder you as well.”


	4. Round 4, Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will emerge victorious, the crewmates or the impostors?

“Remember, I want to survive until the end, so please don’t kill me!” Marc called out as Nathaniel was given the role of crewmate again.

Ivan walked up to him, doing the dance of friendship. Nathaniel smiled and copied him before following him to medbay. Ivan hopped on the medscan and the green circle appeared around him. Relieved, Nathaniel waited for Ivan to finish his task before the two walked back into cafeteria so Nathaniel could do his wire task.

What greeted them however, was Nikki’s dead body. Nathaniel hit the report button, pulling everyone into a meeting.

“Alright dudes, who’s dead-oh crap!” Nino shouted in surprise.

“Oh, we got two bodies. Um, Ivan and I found Nikki’s body in cafeteria. Also I was with Ivan the entire round and he scanned in medbay, so it can’t be him.” Nathaniel quickly explained. “Does anyone know where Alix’s body is?”

“No, haven’t seen her.”

“I last saw her in storage, but I left to do my download task in communications.” Marinette chimed in.

Marc piped up. “I didn’t see Nikki at all during the round, anyone else see her? If not, then I’m skipping.”

It seemed nobody had crossed paths with Nikki this round, so everyone skipped.

Nathaniel stuck with Ivan, knowing he was safe for the round. Ivan guarded him as he did his wires before the two did card swipe in admin. O2 got called so Ivan fixed it as Nathaniel was stuck trying to complete his card swipe.

Once he finally managed to complete it, Ivan finished the O2 and as they ran off to try and fix the other, the dead body notification flashed across the screen.

“I found Juleka and Rose’s dead bodies in electrical, and the last person I saw with them was Marc.” Nino said, gaining an offended gasp.

“Are you accusing me of murdering Julerose at the same time considering they never separated? I left the two of them alone in electrical so the impostors came in after I left. Also I saw Marinette enter electrical after I left.” Marc defended himself, throwing Marinette under the bus in the process.

“WHAT!?” Marinette screamed. “Marc you liar! I was on the right side of the map the whole time! And if we’re just sussing people at this point, Mary’s been awfully quiet this entire game.”

“I have been mourning my girlfriend’s death.”

“I mean, that’s fair. Right?” Nathaniel asked, trying to ease the tension.

“Well Marc’s still a liar and I’m voting him, I suggest the rest of you do the same so we can win.”

“Well I think it’s Marinette!”

Marc, Marinette, and Nino voted almost instantly while Mary, Ivan, and Nathaniel waited a bit longer, debating who to choose. Eventually, everyone had voted and nobody was ejected seeing as it was a tie. Marinette, Nino, and Ivan voted for Marc while Marc, Mary, and Nathaniel voted for Marinette.

Everyone split up, going different directions. Ivan and Nathaniel ran to weapons, Nathaniel doing asteroids while Ivan hopped on the download task. They headed down and split off, going to O2 and navigation. 

Nathaniel almost finished the download task in navigation when he was pulled into a meeting.

“Nathaniel he killed Nino right in front of me! If we don’t get him out we lose!” Marinette hissed out.

“Nathaniel, Angel, sweetie, love of my life, you promised that you wouldn’t kill me. Are you really gonna go back on your promise to me?”

Nathaniel stayed silent, voting for Marinette. As the votes came in, Marinette had three votes against her, causing her to be ejected and Marc to gleefully laugh as Marinette’s character flew across the screen.

The screen faded to black and came back to show the defeated screen with Marc and Mary’s character underneath the words ‘Defeat’.

“NATHANIEL YOU SIMP YOU JUST THREW THE GAME!!!” Alix shrieked angrily, getting laughs from several of their friends.

“I’m sorry! But I could hear him using his puppy dog eyes and I couldn’t resist after that.” Nathaniel explained, blushing as the image came to mind again.

“And now I’m imagining Marc doing his puppy dog eyes, thanks for that Nathaniel.”

“You’re very welcome Nikki.”

Nikki then started choking and coughing, distracting everyone from their conversations.

“Moon beam? You okay?”

Nikki let out one final cough. “My brain just slapped me with Mary using puppy dog eyes and I couldn’t handle the cuteness.”

The girls plus Ivan cooed and awwed at that, as Alix fake gagged.

“Ugh, you guys and your romance are gonna make me puke.”

“So how does it feel to be betrayed by your best friend?” Marc asked, Nathaniel hearing a smirk in his voice.

“Feels like karma, but not gonna lie, I deserved that.” Nikki giggled.

“Alright, one last game and then I’m done. Is that good with everyone else?” Marinette questioned, gaining noises of confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel's a simp.  
> Next chapter is the final round, and then after that I'll post Among Us Picrews so you can see what they looked like and what their usernames were.


	5. Final Round, Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final round, who will win? Who will lose? And who will die?

“Huh, well this is gonna be interesting.” Nathaniel stated once he saw that his impostor partner was Nikki. The two split off, Nikki running to weapons while he ran to admin to fake card swipe. Afterwards, he went to storage to fake gas when the lights were cut. Marinette came down alone so Nathaniel sliced her in half before running away. Her body was quickly discovered by Juleka and they were all pulled into a meeting.

“I found a body somewhere in storage. Not sure who it is though.”

“Storage huh? You uh, you wanna explain your pathing this round Nathaniel?” Marc asked, gaining an “Oooh.” from Nikki.

“Sure, I went to admin to do my card swipe, and when I finished it I ran down through storage to lower engine to do my task there.” He lied.

“Anyone know where Nino or Marinette went?” Nikki asked, attempting to divert attention away from him.

“Last I saw Nino he was in shields.”

“Ok, so his body is probably somewhere around shields then. Does anyone know who was around there?” Alix took charge, trying to gather more information.

“Well, he passed me in the hall when I went into navigation. I think I saw Juleka run after him.” Nikki stated, making Nathaniel want to facepalm.

“But it can’t be Juleka cause she did tasks with me in cafeteria and then ran down into storage once the lights turned off because she reported the body!” Rose piped up.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that Juleka, I couldn’t really see who it was. I know it was a dark color so maybe I thought it was your hat.”

“So all we have is Nathaniel is sus and so are dark colors.” Ivan summarized.

“I’ll follow him around then, if one of us dies it’s the other.” Nikki declared.

Everyone voted to skip as Nathaniel’s smile grew. If this worked out, the two of them could avoid suspicion and possibly place the blame on Ivan.

Nathaniel decided to go left, towards top reactor. He pretended to do the alignment task while Nikki acted like she was guarding him. After he was done, Nikki did the wiggle dance and walked to the wires in front of security, pretending to fix them. Nathaniel walked into security, deciding to go on cameras to see if he could spot any potential victims. He saw Nikki walk in a bit after him and the doors closed. Nathaniel smirked, knowing what she was going to do and stayed on the cameras. He started to panic when the doors opened and panicked even more when the dead body notification popped up.

“Alright, I found Alix dead in the back of electrical.” Marc reported. “I think it was a vent kill cause I saw Alix going in alone after I did the fuel task in lower engine and I didn’t notice anyone coming out after I went back to the gas can.”

“Well Nathaniel is clear for this round, although at one point we got trapped alone in security and so I started screaming like a maniac.”

“Wait, you two were in security, where a vent that connects electrical to security is? Kinda sus if you ask me.” Ivan stated, with Juleka, Rose, and Mary agreeing.

“Well I can tell you that it was a vent kill because I saw the vent open in electrical but it didn’t open again. They probably saw me standing near it and wanted to come out of medbay but Nathaniel was on the camera so they were stuck.” Nikki smoothly lied.

“Oh is that who was on cams? Ok, I noticed they were on when I was at navigation.” Mary stated.

“Yeah, I saw you coming out of there and I saw Juleka and Rose going out of admin together. I didn’t see Ivan anywhere, so he could have killed Alix.” Nathaniel confirmed, placing suspicion on Ivan.

“I was in communications doing download! I just managed to finish it after getting interrupted last round.”

“So it was you who I saw last round! You must have followed Nino down to shields and killed him, running away after to pretend to do download!” NIkki jumped on that, blaming Ivan for her kill.

“I didn’t kill him!”

“Ok, we need to calm down. It’s just a game you two, no need to fight. And besides, we don’t know if someone came down after Ivan and Nino. Either way, we don’t vote on seven.” Rose calmly stated, breaking up a potential fight.

“Fine, but I’m keeping my eye on Ivan.”

“Yeah? Same to you Nikki!”

Everyone skipped the vote, and Nathaniel noticed Juleka and Rose sticking together. He decided to follow them into electrical, pretending to do wires. Juleka stood on the vent to do her download as Rose stood on top of him to do wires. Nathaniel noticed the vent in medbay open before Nikki popped out of the vent and sliced Juleka in half before disappearing back into the vent. Nathaniel killed Rose before following Nikki into the vent and before hopping out in medbay. She wiggled danced at him before running off. He followed her through cafeteria and into admin, where she wiggled danced again, this time in front of the O2 keyboard. Understanding what she wanted to do, he ran out of admin back into cafeteria, traveling to O2. Once he got there, he called O2 and waited for the final victim. Ivan came around the corner and Nathaniel took the final kill.

“LET’S GOOOO!!!” Nikki victory screamed.

“I should have known it was you when you started accusing me!” Ivan yelled, causing Nikki to crackle.

“I’m too good bro, nobody suspects me!”

“Nikki vented into electrical, killed me, went back to security, and then lied about it in such a way that it actually made sense.” Alix ranted, causing people to giggle.

“And then she vent killed Juleka and I killed Rose immediately after.”

“That was the perfect double kill, and then you got what I was saying about sabotaging O2 and waiting there to kill whoever came to fix it.”

“Well as much as I’d like to sit here and listen to you two gush about your kills, I have things to do, bye guys!”

“Bye Marinette!”

And with that, their fun afternoon of playing Among Us was over.


	6. Among Us Picrews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among Us picrews of all the Art Club!

Sk8trGurl

RockSolid

TheDarkOne

GoatBaby

BlueBerri

Sunshine

TomatoBoi

Moonbeam

DJBubbles

Jewels Lover


End file.
